Disclosed herein are blends of polyphenylene ether sulfone and polyester carbonate, methods for making the blends, and articles derived from such blends. The blends have a particularly advantageous combination of properties.
Polyphenylene ether sulfones (PPSU) are well known engineering thermoplastics made by condensation polymerization. The PPSU polymers have an exceptionally high impact strength without rubber modification, however in many applications such as transportation and electronic applications, their high melt viscosity makes them difficult to mold into large thin walled parts. Additionally, blends of PPSU with other polymers frequently are hazy and opaque, typically due to miscibility issues. In many applications, particularly thin walled applications, transparency is highly desirable.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists an unmet need for compositions comprising PPSU that have sufficiently high melt flow to be molded into thin walled parts yet retain the desirable properties of PPSU such as high impact strength. Additionally it would be highly useful if such compositions were transparent.